This SDA request is designed to strengthen the candidate's career development skills. The candidate will undertake a pilot research project to study the dynamics of household economics of the crack dealers in New York City. This would be an interdisciplinary study from anthropological, economic, and human development perspectives. The candidate will carry out 18 months of field work. Three kinds of data will be collected: Interviews (life history and daily activities), field notes (ethnographer's observations), and quantitative (economics). Interviews will be recorded in audiotapes and transcribed in verbatim for analysis with a HyperText program in personal computer environment. Immediate and long-term goals: The proposed SDA application is designed to enhance: 1) the candidate's publication record; 2) research skills in quantitative analysis; 3) study the relationship between family functioning, household economics, and drug distribution; 4) gather information to write and submit grant proposals. Long-term goals: a) A Senior Researcher in a nonprofit organization; b) Principal Investigator of a number of research projects; c) author several books and articles in the field of drug abuse; d) make major policy and methodological contributions to the field of drug abuse. Significance of SDA: The SDA will give the candidate time, flexibility, and a structured learning and working environment to pursue research in drug abuse field. The candidate will receive guidance, assistance, and training at NDRI, particularly from Dr. Johnson, a leading authority in the field who will act as the preceptor.